


Redemption Baby's Roundup

by gubby



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abstract, Babysitter AU, Breeding Kink, Cunillingus, Daddy Kink, Demon AU, Demons, Dirty Talk, Egg Play, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fellatio, Fingering, Gen, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Low Honor Arthur, Marriage, Mermaid!Reader, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pirate AU, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Table Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Witch!Reader, bull!arthur, demon!arthur, insertion training, wolf!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby/pseuds/gubby
Summary: A collection of my shorter works!
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Flaco Hernández/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, javier escuella/reader/josiah trelawny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 252





	1. Sleepy| Low Honor Arthur/Reader

“Well I’ll be. If this ain’t just the _prettiest_ pussy I’ve ever seen,” he cooes, looking affectionately from down between your thighs.

“You always say that…” you huff, still very obviously red in the face from your lover’s incessant need to embarass you. Your breathing begins to hitch as he runs the rough pads of his fingers along the lips of your cunt, spreading them delicately and savoring in the sight of your glistening pink. You were absolutely _drooling_ for him, whether you wanted to or not.

“That’s cause it’s true, sweet girl. Never been with a girl who looked half as good—“ he licked a long stripe, his tongue catching on your clit, toying with your little pearl for a few moments before parting with a kiss to it. “Or _tasted_ half as good.” Arthur hoists himself up, putting his hips between your legs and pinning your wrists above your head, the velvet of his cock head kissing your hole.

His hair clings in strands to his forehead, his blue eyes as dilated as you’ve ever seen them, like he’s chasing a high and you’re his drug of choice. A thumb reassuringly strokes over the veins on the underside of your wrists while he looks at you adoringly, his dick throbbing against you like the heavy heartbeat in his chest. No matter how many thugs he puts down, how many ribs snap under his knuckles, how many bullets from his gun meet their mark— nothing will _ever_ feel as good to him as holding you down and _making_ you feel how much he loves you.

That feeling is only exacerbated by how you peer up at him with that darling sleepy face, like he’s some big teddy bear instead of a ruthless killer. He reaches down with one had to tuck your hair back and out of your face for you. You don’t think you look pretty that way, but you let him do it anyways, and that speaks a thousand words to him.

“You can close your eyes, baby. I won’t keep you awake much longer.”


	2. Pretty Boy| Arthur Morgan/Reader

Arthur pulls his hands down his face in a desperate attempt to become awake, sat in front of the fire while dawn pushes its way over the horizon. He smells coffee, and soon enough he can hear you pad your way over. You sit down promptly, with a youthful energy, and hold a tin cup in front of him. He takes it gratefully and can’t help but take a swig before he thanks you for it, not wanting to yawn halfway through.

“And how is my pretty boy this morning?” You rub his back soothingly while you sip on your own coffee, clearly in no rush.

“Why’re you always callin’ me that? You seen what I look like these days?”

“Cause it’s whatcha are. Pretty. I see you every goddamn day, Arthur Morgan. You callin’ me a liar?” He can’t help but grin at that. You always had a way with words. You left him no room for argument, and that’s how he liked it.

“Guess not, sweetpea. I guess not.”

“Right answer.”


	3. Good Boy| Shifter!Arthur/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After living as your dog for a few months, arthur lets you see the real him

“… Best boy?” You still hadn’t gotten around to giving him a real name. You had always had so much trouble thinking of one, because every one that you came up with sounded wrong. It was like he had a true name, and you just had to figure it out. He often wondered if you knew who he really was because of that.

“The very same.” Arthur was naked against you, but he held you so close to his chest, and you were so drawn into his blue eyes, that you couldn’t look down. He furrowed his brows, breaking eye contact and looking off to the side, blushing. Aren’t these moments supposed to come naturally? Was all that flowery reading he did for nothing?

He guessed that after all that time of you doing all of the talking, he didn’t know what to say. But you weren’t pushing him away, and he wasn’t so far into his own thoughts that he didn’t notice that. 

“Is this a dream?”

“I couldn’t tell you, angel. Every minute I’m with you feels like a dream nowadays.”


	4. Killing for two| Flaco/Reader

“No way, mi vida.” You bristle at his flat out refusal. If he was already this domineering, you shuddered to imagine what he’d be like in your third trimester.

“Why not?! They’re good protection, they’ll make sure no one hurts me, they can even babysit! There’s even another woman in the gang who has a kid. Nothing bad would happen!” You huffed, and Flaco internally contemplates your spitfire and stubbornness: a blessing and a curse.

“And you think I won’t protect you, chiquita? Where do you think you’re safer, in the company of a gang on the run, or in a cabin in the middle of the snowy-fucking-nowhere? And I’ll be damned if I let one of those idiots in your gang raise _our_ baby.” When you and Flaco were both set in your ideas, it was like pushing two rocks together. Nothing but friction came of it. You purposely ignored him, and avoided looking at him, but you felt his weight settle next to you on the edge of the bed.

“Baby, I’m not gonna let you risk anything. Especially not riding down this fuckin’ mountain while you’re pregnant, on that stupid horse of yours. I need to be with you, for the whole ride. This is _our_ adventure. I’ll start my own gang up here if I have to.”

“Promise?”


	5. Summon| Demon!Arthur/Reader

Arthur liked getting summoned by you. He liked it a lot.

You used him for all manner of things. Well, used is perhaps the wrong word. It was more like you employed him.

Sometimes you needed heavy lifting. Sometimes you needed an escort to a dangerous grove for ingredients. Sometimes you needed his blood or his hair, or ashes dusted from his horns.

And goddamn. It was like he was a pizza delivery boy, and you were someone’s sweet fucking grandma. Always so nice, always payed him more than he needed (in offerings), always had snacks and candies for him, always invited him to stay for a little while.

He loved watching the fluffy skirt of your black dress bounce while you ran up the stairs to fetch your ingredients. The way you were so sorry to trouble him, but it never really _was_ any trouble to him when it was you asking. He loved how you humored him, even when he asked for a kiss as payment.

Suffice to say, he had it bad.

So you might imagine his surprise when he responded to one of your routine summonings, only to find that his sigil had been drawn on the floor of your bedroom.

He had never seen it before either. The ceiling was littered with herbs hanging to dry, the shelves lined with crystals and bottles that projected moving images when the sunlight shone through them, raw magic dyes splattered on the writing desk.

Not to mention a bed full of plush pillows that smelled. Just. Like. _You._

Being a naughty demon, Arthur probably would have started searching through your laundry hamper if he hadn’t heard you coming in.

You could see the sharp glint of his long canines as his mouth hung open, observing you. You were wearing just a little night dress, and the teasing expanse of your skin combined with being surrounded in your scent wasn’t helping him keep his cool.

“I… need your help with something. Please? If you’re not busy.”

“You should know by now pumpkin, I ain’t ever too busy for you. How can I be of service?”

You could feel his eyes roaming over you while you sat on your bed and nervously drew your legs up.

“Well, the time has come for me to advance my abilities and, in order for me to do that I need, uh, help.”

“Yer gonna have to be more specific, little witch.”

“I need someone… to fuck me!”

He could see it coming from a mile away, but it still knocked the wind out of him and kickstarted his fiery heart with passion. He could feel his body getting hotter as he advanced upon you with his cloven feet against your wooden floors, and you almost began crawling backwards onto the bed.

Arthur grasps your chin and forces you to look up at him, and he starts breathing ever so slightly harder as his feelings for you seize in his gut when you make eye contact.

He plants a chaste kiss to your lips, something not so uncommon, which takes on a whole new meaning with your proposal.

“And what would you be willing to pay in exchange, hun?”

“Anything I have to offer.”

“Anything?”

“…anything.”

He furrows his brows and looks away, as if he’s about to cry.

“You really should be careful with that word, darlin’. Demons like me’ll take advantage of you.”

“Maybe I want to be taken advantage of.”

Arthur commends you. You’re nothing if not brave. He takes you by the shoulders and pushes you down gently, crawling on top of you, kissing up your neck and against your cheek and temple, inhaling deeply. He speaks softly into your ear.

“I’ll do this for you, baby, on one condition. This can’t just be a one time thing. And I don’t mean I want a contract. I want _more_. I want your love, your life, _anything_ else you can throw at me, for the next eternity.”

He rises, looking down at you and awaiting your answer. You raise a hand to his cheek, and he can’t help but lean into your touch.

“Like a marriage?” He laughs lowly.

“Yeah. Somethin’ like that.” Arthur found himself silenced by the way you stroked your thumb over his bottom lip, staring at him with a fondness he’d never known. If you rejected him now, he’d die, he was sure of it.

“I think I can live with that. If you do well in bed, that is.” He could sense the nervousness behind your voice. Like you were almost worried he’d take you seriously, and his feelings would be hurt. And that’s what he loved about you.

“Sweetheart, you’ve got another thing coming. Get ready to say goodbye to yer loneliness, little witch.”

What you said next erased all of his doubts completely. Any doubts that you might not love him, that he wouldn’t be good for you, that you’d just end up another master grown tired of him.

“I was never lonely. I’ve always had you.”


	6. Just Friends| Arthur Morgan/Reader

You and Arthur parted, laying side by side, panting in his tent in the middle of nowhere. Another night of what was supposed to be loveless physical intimacy gone by.

“Arthur Morgan, you never disappoint.”

“Don’t know if I’d go that far, but you ain’t bad yourself, miss.”

Arthur didn’t know how his chest didn’t collapse with how much his heart weighed. Having to resist telling you about how beautiful you were, tucking your hair from your face, pulling you into him and holding you tightly against his chest. You didn’t want that. He couldn’t be selfish enough to drag you into the mess that was his personal life and relationship trauma.

“I’m real happy to have you by my side, Arthur. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Your uncharacteristic sentimentality has Arthur trying to convince himself that now is the time, that you want it too, you want his broken soul and scarred body and aching heart the way he’s wanted you for months. 

“I feel the same.”

The prevailing truth is that Arthur Morgan wouldn’t wish himself on anybody.


	7. It's Joke| Low honor Arthur/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Picture this: low honor Arthur telling innocent reader dirty jokes and the jokes flying right over their head

“Too bad you ain’t a religious girl, bet you woulda been a sight in church. Must be quite the picture to see you on your knees.”

“Me in a service? You must not know me Arthur! I ain’t prayed or confessed my whole life!”

“How are women and tornadoes alike? They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave.”

“I don’t get it? Maybe your sense of humor is just too sophisticated for me, Mr. Morgan!”

Arthur didn’t really know if he wanted you to get his euphemisms and flirtations. You’d blush like hell, he was sure of it, and that’d be quite the sight. But something about your innocence was even sweeter, in a way. Made him giddy over all the ways he’d like to ruin you, finally teach you the meaning of all those things he said. Incorrigible man.


	8. Egg| Low Honor Arthur/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: May I get some egg play uwu

_“C’mon baby, you can take one more, can’tcha?”_ Arthur held the egg gingerly but firmly against your entrance while you moaned from your current sensations of fullness. As usual, you could never refuse him. You relaxed your muscles carefully, and Arthur’s eyes brightened in that prideful way that they only did after he had successfully convinced you to engage in her another of his depraved interests.

You saw that look a lot.

He cooed and purred over you while his thumb worked over your clit, his other hand inching the egg up into you to join the previous. “ _There’s a girl”_. His gaze flicked up to yours and back down as the girth had passed and it disappeared inside you. His fingers followed after it as he felt around, his free hand gently pressing on your abdomen to feel them while delighting in your heavy panting at the additional intrusion.

_“You’ll give me a good lay now, won’t ya honey?”_


	9. Fantasy Wedding| Arthur Morgan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ayo ayo, do have any more head-canons for the fantasy seer and thieves prompt?? anYtHinG? You got me invested in it 😔

he wedding between you and Arthur was meant to create unity, but as he stared across the crowd it was truly apparent just how different your tribes were. The thieves’ side of the garden was a sea of black. Dressed for stealth as always, they spoke animatedly among each other, more excited for the reception than anything else. Of course they loved him and were happy for him, but there was little that could rouse as much anticipation as a good excuse to break out the good booze.

The seers’ side was almost comically different. Everyone clad in robes of many different dyes and pigments, woven and embroidered with stories and pictures. Like a charm of hummingbirds they quietly flitted about, telling tales about you and Arthur to one another in hushed tones.

Despite the endless talk of drink, Arthur stood before an incredibly sober Reverend Swanson, as well as a similarly ordained seer. The wedding was set in the grove of your first arranged meeting, overlooking a crystalline lake crested with lily pads and the falling petals from magnolia trees. The memory of his reflection in the water beside yours from was enough to wet his eyes.

And then, there was you.

Everyone fell silent as the sheet of silk on the far side of the grove as you were revealed. A long, delicately layered garment adorned you, as well as a veil, with the crystals and charms hanging lowest from your intricate coronet just barely visible. You were dressed in an array of soft pastels that faded to a black at the train and hemlines, the fabric was dyed that way in homage to thievan garb. Your arms were linked, one with Dutch and the other with your Leader, as they walked with you across the mossy-stoned path to the altar.

Arthur had been so lost in his gazing that before he knew it, you stood before him. And you looked at him with a fierceness that pierced the fabric of your veil, he could feel it reaching behind his eyes and into his soul. The preamble was kept simple. One thing your tribes did share was a fondness for brevity– and for getting to the good part as soon as possible. It surprised everyone, including himself, that Arthur wasn’t completely struck dumb when it was his turn to speak. He took your hands in his with a lack of hesitance and a conviction that shocked you.

“I promise to protect you, to make you happy, with everythin’ that I have, darlin’. Ain’t nothin’ more to it than that. Everlasting true love, I am yours.” 

“I promise to value every moment, to be your sunshine, unconditionally. Everlasting true love, I am yours.” 

He lifted your veil, revealing you to himself, to your families, to god, and to the rest of this cruel, cruel world. But for the first time, you would be revealed as his spiritually bound and god-given everything. Your eyes shone with tears unshed, and Arthur was beside himself at your mere presence.

Titles and formalities are a funny thing. Everyone thinks that they know how meaningless they are– that they’re constructs, illusions, not corporeal and certainly not required. That they don’t have value when you go right down to the core of the human soul. But they do matter. They ascribe feelings, no matter the polarity, of recognition. Validity. And Arthur has never come to an understanding of titles like he has now. 

In a now undeniable truth, you stand before each other and the world in togetherness. You are his, and he is yours.

His kiss translates that feeling perfectly. That simply, though the both of you knew it all along, it feels nice now that everyone else knows too. Arthur’s lips pull tight against yours as he starts to fight a childlike grin, wanting to kiss you like a man but unable to ignore this unadulterated joy he hasn’t felt since he was a boy. But that was just the kind of kiss you were hoping to get.


	10. Help| Bull!Arthur/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: babey i am a simple creacher. i know you already have alligator Arthur, but can I get something with big bull artie needing my help unloading some of his milk?

Ok I know that like I’m all over this place with mccree fic Recs but this reminded me of a fanfic where mccree is a bull hybrid and you edge him for like a month so he has a good yield when the season hits lol

“Sweetness.”

You know that tone of voice so well. You don’t even have to turn around to know what’s waiting for you. Arthur, flaring his nostrils (a portent to the kind of flaring he’ll be doing later), looking like he’s trying to burst out of his ranch pants by sheer force of will. But you turn around to see it anyways.

Life on the Ranch is easy most of the year, now that Arthur is here. He does nothing less than his absolute best to take care of you and your land, and you take care of him in return. But now that his rut is starting, things are much less productive. He just can’t get the idea of stuffing you with his calves out of his head.

So you have your fun as usual, reaching up on your tippy toes to stroke and caress his horns in a way that’ll only make things worse for your legs the morning after.

“What does my big gorgeous bull need now?” You tap his nose ring as you wrinkle your nose at him, and he’s running laps in his own mind with racing thoughts and images of you keening and whining underneath him after he shoves you to the hay-covered floor gives you the hard fucking that the both of you deserve. But he knows better than to act tactlessly and without restraint when you tease him. Arthur knows that you act bratty when you want him to dominate you with some finesse, show you he’ll fight to hell and back for some lovin’. He tries to reign in control of his tail, which whips around in a way that gives away his hand before he can even pretend to start bluffing, but you humor him regardless.

“C’mon now, you know what I want, baby.” He knows the routine. Your bull pauses to give a bit of suspense before he enunciates what he wants. “I wanna get my dick inside you, and knock you up just like you deserve. Yer gonna take every bit of milk I have to give, and you ain’t gonna waste a damn drop of it, sweet pea.”

Of course, he waits eagerly for your approval before he goes through with his promises.

“Well said.”

[ Reblog. Opens in new windo](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/186043883260/iBfUyhu0) [Text Post posted 5 months ago. Opens in new windo](https://redemptionbaby.tumblr.com/post/186043883260/babey-i-am-a-simple-creacher-i-know-you-already)


	11. Practice| Arthur Morgan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: imagine a reader with a hybrid arthur who has a hugeass cockand they have to practice with smaller dildos first before trying out the real thing, of course arthur is more than happy to help you practice

“C’mon baby, relax and take it just a little more, yer almost there,” coos your boyfriend as he stuffs you full of yet another training dildo, stretching you beyond what you thought was your limit with ease. Your breath hitches as he manages to pop the knot of it in, down to the base. He revels in the sight of it, and strokes his fingers along your wetness.

  
Arthur gathers up your slick and shoves his hand in his pants to stroke his cock, hard as it’s ever been. He’s anxiously awaiting the day he can fit it in that warm cunt of yours, but for now he can be satisfied with seeing the sensation of fullness warm your cheeks, even if it isn’t from him. He leans back to get a fuller picture.

  
“Ain’t you just the prettiest thing. Think yer almost ready for the real thing? ‘M just dyin’ to stuff you full o’ me, sweet pea.” He knows it’ll be worth the wait. 


	12. Practice pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: imagine a continuation of hybrid arthur whose cock too big to fit you at first. imagine the moment when the reader is finally ready and arthur is so lovesick and bursting with excitement to finally slide into you and he’s praising you and just so proud of you for working so hard for this moment

“Oh baby, sugar, you are _somethin’ special,_ ” Arthur pants as he’s finally able to bottom out inside you. It was slow going, but all that training was worth it for this moment. You’re a tight fit, and Arthur would be lying if he said he didn’t love every damn moment he got to feel the squeeze of your insides around him.

His tail thumps wildly, displaying his true feelings while he tries to remain a paragon of restraint and patience. He presses a warm palm to the apple of your cheek. “You’re so good to me sweet pea. _Too_ good to me. Y’been working so hard, listenin’ to my every word, and I couldn’t be any more proud o’ you right now.” Arthur groans deeply as he begins to work himself in and out of you, nearly loosing his mind to the pleasure and love he’s feeling— your quivering, breathy moans and the wet sounds he’s making with you are enough to drive him crazy.

“You got any idea how good you feel, darlin’? Know how tight you’re huggin’ me? S’enough to kill a lesser man, but I ain’t so sure I’ll make it.” Arthur can feel his heart soar as your hands wrap around his neck to find purchase, and your legs tighten while you make an attempt at nudging your hips to meet his gentle thrusts. “Thank you, baby. I mean it.”


	13. Ok, Daddy| Low Honor Arthur/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Arthur (low and high honour) and reader discovering he has a daddy kink? Like they fuckin and reader jokingly calls him daddy and Arthur just kinda loses it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Whatever you say, _daddy_.” Four little words that would change the course of your day and the rest of your sex life. Your intuition is alerting you that you’ve struck a dangerous nerve when Arthur fails to bite back with a timely remark.

“You wanna run that by me again, _little rabbit_?” And with him towering over you, suddenly it feels like you’re nothing but a bunny caught and held up by the ears, quivering and your heart fit to burst. His grip, wrapped in leather, tilts your chin up ever so slightly, just enough to demonstrate the control he has over you. “Don’t be shy, now. You don’t want your _daddy_ to get mad, do ya?”

Like some stupid fucker buying a cursed amulet at a flea market, you’ve very clearly unleashed something dark and powerful, something that’s been sealed away for quite some time. And honestly? You’re ready to take responsibility.


	14. Wake Up| Flaco/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: You mentioned something about waking Flaco up because your horny, can you write something about that plz, I love the idea

Flaco’s eyelids slowly stutter open, greeted by the warm glow of the fireplace out of his view, gaining consciousness. In the moments between sleep and wakefulness, he plays detective, in the mystery of ‘why the fuck did I wake up if it’s still dark outside’. The mystery solves itself when he feels your nagging grip on his arm tighten. He turns to see you awake, and looking a mite pitiful. Flaco brings his free hand up briefly to pull across his face in an effort to wake himself up a bit more.

“Ay, chiquita, what is it? Something wrong?” Though your husband isn’t quite concerned, he’s getting there as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. You wouldn’t wake him up for no reason. Your hand is so warm, and it drifts down to his wrist, guiding his hand until his palm is flush to your intimates. Flaco idly strokes his fingers across the wetness before giving you a low chuckle, turning onto his side and shifting you to nestle your back into him. He may be old, but he’s no fool. He gets the hint.

“Poor thing, why didn’t you say so sooner?” he coos almost mockingly. There is love in it, though. Love for you, love for your neediness, love for his circumstances. He stretches lightly, groaning as his joints crack, before he settles down against you and starts on his favorite past time: making his wife feel religion.


	15. Her| Molly O'Shea/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: please write anything nasty with molly she deserves much love (and im a thirsty hoe for my girl molly)
> 
> So i made this romantic and weird and not nasty sorry. It’s experimental. Based on the Story Must Be Told

Molly had never seen someone like you. You were anything but traditional, but her yearning for you was just so. She wanted to cook you a family recipe. She wanted you to come home after a long day and still lift and twirl her in the air. She wanted to point fingers at old memories in a worn photo album on an old couch with you, so much space available, yet you still choose to sit thigh to thigh.

You were something unknown. Nothing she had known, in any case. Unable to be defined as feminine or masculine, with a face hidden from view. Though your face looked as if you had designed it, and your flesh gave to her fingers like foam, she found herself loving you. Not in spite of these things, but observant of them. As if they were plain as day, and she didn’t notice them any more than she would someone’s nose.

Your bodies still joined like she felt bodies should. You still tangled in her hair and made her lose herself in a white-hot ecstasy she hadn’t known with any man. She still felt your pulsating warmth and passion from the contact of her skin against yours. She still felt that exhaustion unlike any other, the kind that passively begs for you to stay in its endless expanse and forget tomorrow, not because you dread it, but because you are mindful of what is right here in this moment.

You made a strange love. But it was one kinder and more tender than either of you had ever known. And Molly was happy. 


	16. Punch Drunk| Low Honor Arthur/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi i was wondering if you could please do hc's of Low honor Arthur (and dutch if you're cool with it) who one day get really rough with a bad guy like they beat the shit out of him or something and their s/o sees this and is like 'holy shit that was hot,' and Arthur/Dutch notice and smut ensues ~ askhdhahgsh sorry if this is weird, you don't have to do this if you don't want to ❤❤❤

Arthur can barely hear his own thoughts as he beats his fists continually into the pulp that remains of his former opponents face. He had been worthy and respectable, at first, when he was able to dodge and actually land a few hits. But, before long, he got tired and sluggish, forcing Arthur to reduce him to the pile that lay before him. He relented, not wanting to keep you waiting.

Upon looking up, he was surprised. Surprised to find you gazing down where Arthur’s fists lay with blood-coated knuckles. He was delighted to see the heart-eyed look on your face, and the darling way your thighs twitched ever so slightly closed. You break out of your trance to notice his stare and you meet his eyes as a smirk starts forming on his face. He rises from his position on the ground, dusting the dirt from his pants while you hear the click of his spurs.

“Did you _like_ that, _rabbit_?”

You turn to avoid his gaze and find him on you in an instant, grasping your hands and holding them in front of your chest, and he practically beams at the cute little gasp that escapes you. You nod tentatively, and he startles you further with a practically comedic release of tension as his shoulders relax and one of his arms drops to his side. His eyes seem to darken as he lets go of your hands and puts a light grip on his belt. Arthur flashes a toothy smile before practically lunging forward, gathering you up by the shoulders and under the knees.

He makes a dash for the nearest abandoned cabin, swooning at how he can feel the edges of your nails on his chest while you grip at his shirt tightly. As _if_ he would ever drop such precious cargo.

Arthur doesn’t try to make a show of kicking open the old wooden door, unsettling some moss covered stones, but it ends up being rather theatric anyways. It always does with him. The door drifts shut after he carries you through the threshold, like a newly wedded couple in their new home. He feels just as excited, and you feel just as treasured.

Unromantically however, he sits you on the first empty flat space he can find, and that happens to be a kitchen table. Arthur admired the picture that you are for a moment, blushing and breathing a little intensely even though _he_ was the one who did all the running. The rise and fall of your chest makes him feel like he can see your heart beating.

“Raise up your skirt, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

You do so, gladly but gently, and he immediately steps forward, his chest nearly pressing against yours as his hand starts palming and stroking at the fabric that separates his hand from your cunt. His gaze downwards towards you softens as he feels the pads of his fingers moisten instantly. Arthur palms at your clit harder, his discovery of your arousal fueling that special fire in his heart that burns only for you. You moan shakily, and he presses a soft kiss to your lips for a moment.

“How sweet. My sweet little rabbit, so needy, so _perfect_ , just for me. Her big bad wolf. I’m just about ready to devour you, honey. You know how you get my blood pumpin’.”

You can feel the heat of his breath so closely, and his very words are spoken so warmly you can practically feel the flames from the fire in his belly licking at you. He wastes no time in ripping your undergarments irreparably, and you can hear the clink of his belt buckle as he pulls himself free and starts rubbing the weeping tip of his cock against your slit, applying a teasing pressure. He smiles warmly at the feeling of your hips squirming beneath his hand as you try to get closer to him. He laughs low, and moves his hand to cup your cheek in that tender way he knows makes you feel lovesick. He knows because it makes him feel the same way.

“ Now, now. Don’t get hasty. I always take care of you when you need me, don’t I?” You hitch your breath as the velvet head of his cock starts entering you, and he sighs dreamily, because when he’s inside you it feels like home. “And that’s because I need you too. Because I _love_ you, rabbit. And I’m gonna make sure you _never_ forget it.”

He gives you another kiss while he bottoms out, swallowing your moans and whines before he parts with a playful bite to your lower lip. Arthur starts thrusting, and he picks up the pace quick. Before you know it he’s pistoning his cock in and out of you, reveling in your cries as he feels the pulse of your walls stroke him. You can hear the wet slap echo in the quiet while the outlaw’s breath starts growing ragged. He pulls away slightly, grasping at your wrist and guiding your hand to the bottom of your stomach, where he rests his hand on top of yours.

“You feel this? This is place is just for me. _Made_ for me. You’re where I belong. Always.”

Arthur places the calloused pad of his thumb against your clit, stroking and pressing, growling deeply as he feels your cunt clench around him as you gasp and breathe heavily through your orgasm. He follows, purring and cooing his love for you as he presses his hips as far into yours as they’ll go, pinning your squirming hips against the table as he fills you with his thick spend.

He collapses onto you, enough for you to feel the pressure of his body encompassing yours, but not enough for you to feel crushed by it. He rises after a few moments, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before leaning back to pull out, chuckling at the soft “ah” you let out when he finally leaves you. Parting is such sweet sorrow. Arthur presses two fingers to the cum beginning to drip from you, pushing it back in and bringing his fingers up to your lips. You part them slightly as he tells you to open while sleep begins to call you, and he massages your tongue gently while you suck.

He pulls them out after a short while, wet and shining with your saliva, tucking himself back into his pants. He takes your hand and helps you to rise, slowly and gently. He keeps his hold on your hand while he leads you out of the little house, helping you down the crumbling cobblestone stairs and mounting his horse.

Arthur lifts you under the arms for you to join him, and he smiles as you hug your arms around his waist and rest your cheek on the rawhide of the jacket on his back. He can already tell you’re going to start drooling as you close your eyes and he hears your breathing relax and deepen as he sets off towards camp. But he doesn’t mind. He never does.


	17. Helpless| Javier/Reader/Trelawny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: so I don’t think it would be super in character for it to actually happen, but this is fiction so who gaf: could I request some head canons or a drabble (however inspiration strikes) of Trelawney and Javier having a threesome with the reader? possibly of a reader that’s been tied up and of the two of them teasing the shit out of the reader?

At the ass end of your most recent escapade in stagecoach robbery, you’d been lassoed and tied at the wrists by man who was likely going to attempt to use you as a hostage against your compatriots. However, he’d been shot by one of the two men accompanying you, or hell, maybe both. What mattered was that they would come over to you and untie you posthaste. Right?

“I don’t know, hermosa. You look awfully cute, all helpless like that. I’m not so sure I wanna turn you loose.”

“He’s right, my dear. It’d be a shame to waste such a graciously presented opportunity, don’t you think?”

So, with your blessing, you found yourself gently carried and set down against the base of a great oak, stripped of your pants with the first few buttons of your shirt undone to reveal your breasts. Javier kissed and sucked at your exposed neck, massaging your right tit while Josiah claimed your mouth and stroked his gloved fingers gently over your cunt through your underclothes. Javier nips you, and you squeak against Trelawny’s lips. You can feel him smile.

“Well, Mister Escuella, do you think you’re ready for the main course?” Javier smirks with teeth against the flesh of your neck before parting with it.

“I’ve been ready, amigo. How are we feeling, amor?” Ever the gentleman. He looks upon you, blushing and panting, with adoration. You smile to him, and he can feel his heart soften in his very chest. “Well, alright then.”

Javier unsheaths and spins his trademark knife with the grace of an ocelot, as usual. He trails the tip down your abdomen, stopping to prod at your waistband. He pulls it back and snaps it against your hip before slicing through the thin cotton, exposing you. Trelawny finds his place behind you, setting you on his lap, where he can reach the neglected side of your neck while he pinches and strokes at your clit. Javier undoes his belt, revealing his hard cock. He adjusts your legs so that they lock around his waist, and begins to prod at your entrance with his head, right below Trelawny’s hand.

“Go on, darling. Tell us what it is you want.” And you’re not in the mood to drag this out, you know exactly what kind of answer they’re looking for.

“I want you to fuck me. I want Javier’s cock in me while you get me off, Josiah. Please?” It’s that query, that gentle and desperate tone that you end on, which shatters the restraint of them both.

“Our chiquita has quite a way with words, doesn’t she?”

“Unparalleled.”

And with that, Javier sheaths himself within you, thrusting with the fervor that only a man in love can possess. And Josiah is no better, with his left hand cupping your breast while the fingers of his right are at work for your pleasure, and he presses loving kisses against your neck one after the other.

And I’ll tell you, with the kind of vibes that are present here, Javier can’t hold on much longer, and neither can you. Your legs grip his waist tighter and your insides quiver and contract around the cock in you when you cum by the orchestration of Trelawny’s fingers, which only forces Javier to follow right behind you. And suddenly, you’re starting to feel sleepy.

Javier pulls out, with Josiah handing him his pocket square so he can properly clean you and himself before tucking back into his pants. You’re starting an uphill struggle to keep your eyes open as Trelawny helps you wiggle yourself back into your pants before scooping you up into his arms and carrying you out of the woods.

“Josiah, are you sure? You didn’t get to–”

“It’s quite alright, love. I’m perfectly satisfied, and you’ve had quite enough for today.” He sets you on Gwydion, and you’re able to muster the energy to whistle for your horse to follow behind. You distantly hear Trelawny telling you to hold on, and you do, while you begin the trek back to camp.


	18. Good morning| Javier Escuella/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I have fairly simple request: could I get some head canons about sweet, sleepy morning sex with Javier? please and thank you and bless you

You awake slowly, groggily, and with a yawn. The arms around you tighten as you hear your boyfriend stretch and sigh. You giggle as he starts peppering little open mouthed kisses up your neck and onto your cheek.

“Finally awake, _chiquita_?”

“As if you didn’t just wake up too.” His little kisses start turning to little nips.

“You got me, baby! How is it you can always tell?” You scoff.

“Because you make it so easy,” you taunt, turning your head to meet his lips. One of the hands from around your waist drifts over your hip and begins to gently caress your thigh, bare from how your nightgown has ridden up during the night.

“You can be so cruel to me, _hermosa_. I think you oughta make it up to me, yeah?” His fingers slide their way up to the waistband of your underwear, and snapped the elastic against your hip before sliding them down, and you kick them off the rest of the way. “Luckily for you, I think I have a few ideas.”

He rubs his fingers against your sex before sliding them in slowly, rocking them in and out of you. He smirks against the back of your neck when you moan sleepily. He keeps going for a few minutes that, for you, feel like the blink of an eye before he pulls away, despite your whines.

“Don’t get all upset, _querida_ , I’m about to give you something even better,” he teases, while you hear him undo his pants. He uses the slick that’s gathered on his fingers to stroke his cock before he lines it up at your entrance, and penetrates you slowly. He sighs with contentment as he sheaths himself all the way in. He waits to hear the slow of your breathing before he starts moving at a gentle pace.

Javier pulls you into a kiss as he ups the intensity a little bit. He massages and pinches at your clit, and it isn’t long until you don’t think you can take it anymore. And then it gets worse when he lays on the sweet talk.

“You’re so tight, baby, and you take me beautifully. So sweet, to let me have you like this first thing in the morning. So perfect, mi amor, just _perfect_. I can tell you’re going to cum soon, yeah? Cum for me, my love, I’ll be joining you soon,” he purrs to you in between groans and pants. You do as he says, and it’s rapturous and has your legs trembling while you struggle not to scream.

He follows you close behind and you can feel him fill you as he growls and leaves bruises on your hips. He pulls out after a few moments, and lays on his back, with his breathing heavy, pulling you to his chest. He sighs.

“ _I_ am a lucky man. You’re so _good_ to me, _chiquita_. Te amo.”

“I love you too, Javi.”


	19. Top of the World| Arthur/Reader (70s AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! Top of the world by the carpenters

Arthur has always liked driving. Wind on his face, open roads, just him and his tape deck and a glove compartment of folded up maps he’s too proud to use. But driving with you in the passenger seat is completely different. Still nice, just different.

You’ve got restless legs. When he puts on a cassette your leg shakes so damn hard he could swear it rattles the whole car. You’re always moving around, changing your position. making your clothes ride up in ways you couldn’t possibly notice, but make Arthur’s mouth feel dry. Feet on the dashboard, upright fetal position, collapsed with your cheek making an imprint on the window, hot breath fogging it up.

And you sing. Oh god, do you sing. Doesn’t matter what he puts on (and you always let him pick), you’ve just gotta make sound to go with it.

In the summer you’re almost always in shorts or skirts or swimsuits, and seeing your thighs squish together against the leather seats is something special. Sometimes he’ll just keep one of his hands perched there, periodically squeezing and stroking in a way that makes your body hot all over.

And then there’s the road head.

So, yeah, you could call Arthur from fucking Canada and he’d come pick you up just for a ride home just to be able to drive with you in his car.


	20. What a fool believes| Bill/Reader (modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuffle! what a fool believes by euringer

Bill thinks that he’s a fucking idiot. And its not just because everyone is always telling him that he is. No, he’s proved it to himself plenty of times. And he’ll keep proving it.

Take now, for example. He’s actually starting to believe that you like him. Sure, you talk to him just about every day. Sure, at parties you always scooch extra close to him on whatever couch in whatever apartment. Sure, you said yes when he worked up the fucking nerve to ask you on a date. Sure, you’re holding his hand, dressed all cute, the seashells and seaglass he helped you pick from the beach jingling in your bag, and you’re taking turns licking from the same soft serve ice cream while you walk down the boardwalk as the sun sets.

But there’s no way you really like him. No one likes Bill like that. This has gotta be some elaborate prank, and he’s the dumbass falling for it once again. Before he knows it, Sean and Karen and everyone will be laughing at pictures secretly taken of him on the group chat, and you’ll be laughing at him too, even though you’ve never once uttered a mean word in his direction in the entire time he’s known you.

But he must be an idiot and a coward, because he’s not brave enough to end this before it all blows up in his face. It just feels too nice. It’s easier just to keep holding your hand and pretend that this is real.


	21. Movin' Right Along| Young!Arthur/Reader (modern AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! Movin' right along by Kermit and Fozzie

This one is gonna be some young, naughty kinda Arthur. Based on a scene from one of my fav rom coms. More like blatantly stolen.

You were on your 4th hour of your current shift of driving, and you could consistently feel Arthur’s eyes on you from the passenger seat every so often. You were both from the same college, and had wanted to work in New York City. He was dating one of your friends, so you arranged to make the trip up together. You didn’t respect him, he acted like a typical man, and he was not making this already tortuously long drive any less torturous. Especially when he made conversation. He liked to innocently suppose how he was better than you.

“I’m jus’ sayin’, your cheerful attitude is just gonna make it hit harder when shit goes down. Me? I’m prepared for that eventuality.”

“Yeah, and you’re going to waste your whole life waiting for whatever bad thing is going to happen to happen, meanwhile I’ll be having fun.”

“Y’know, yer actually real cute.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about?”

“What, is it a crime to call it like I see it, sweetheart?”

“Oh my god! You’re dating my friend, you pig!”

“What d’ya want me to do, take it back?”

“You can’t take it back, it’s already out there just– just let it lie.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll let it lie, dollface.” He could see your face continue to redden and twist with embarrassment and annoyance at his continued endearments. He loved it. And he wanted more.

“Y’wanna get a motel room? Sorry, I didn’t let it lie. I said I would, then I didn’t, I’m funny like that.”

Does it make you a bad friend for almost wanting to say yes?


	22. Froot| Javier/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! Froot by marina

Javier loves eating you out, for many different reasons. This summer evening is absolutely no different. Your hips squirm with overstimulation underneath his firm grip, and the way you pant and whine is really pushing him to his absolute limit. He’ll give you his dick, but only after he wrings another climax from you with his mouth.

Your fingers remain gentle on his scalp, even as he writhes his tongue inside your cunt and sucks as your clit like an absolute madman. There’s sweat on his face and on your thighs, and you choke out his name like you’re begging for mercy. Yes, even in the height of summer, Javier prefers you to any peach.


	23. I Need Some Sleep| Flaco/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! I need some sleep by the eels

This was not the first time Flaco found himself losing sleep over you. You and your dumb ass. He cursed you for making him worry so much about you. Sleep is precious to an old man, didn’t you know that?

It had been a couple months since your last visit, and as much as he told himself to forget about it, your absence weighed on his mind, heavy as lead. This was something he had to make peace with, but never did. The fact that anything could happen to you out there, and he would never know a damn thing about it. You were no spring chicken, you could take care of yourself, and he knew it. But he also knew how cruel and unforgiving the world could be.

He assumes you’re busy. That when he thinks of you, you’re in the most thrilling gunfight of your life, and relying on his spirit for strength. He wishes you luck. But his insecurities spin tall tales which, to him, seem all to feasible. You’re hurt. Kidnapped. Arrested. Dead. Somewhere, anywhere, needing help but unable to find it, and he is none the wiser.

And of course he thinks hell, maybe you’ve found a nice young man out there who has talked you back to your senses. Someone who has made you see the impracticality and inconvenience of having an old man in the snowy mountains for a husband. Maybe you’ve left him to rot. Flaco knows that there is an endless list of things about you that makes this scenario impossible, and yet, he thinks of it.

Every night for the past few weeks he has thought of saddling up and riding down the mountain to find you, wherever you are. Maybe tomorrow will be the day that he does, if he can find the courage to see what’s become of you face to face.


	24. Little Girls| Sean/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! Little Girls by Oingo Boingo

Sean liked babysitting you. A lot of his friends thought it was weird, that he liked hanging around some little kid, but he really did. Maybe that just meant he never grew up (which wouldn’t be surprising, considering the things adults said to him). At a time in his life when he felt like he was getting hounded and scolded by everyone, parents, teachers, even his friends as they tried to plan for their lives after highschool, you just wanted to have fun. In a world where it seemed he was inadequate and immature to everyone else, you still liked him. You never wanted him to change.

He always wondered if that patience and acceptance you had for him was a wisdom that could only be held by a child, and if in time, you would grow tired of his disposition in the same way everyone seemed to. Sometimes he wished you could stay a kid forever, so he’d always be special to you, so you wouldn’t have to grow older and more _practical_ and lose that whimsy that made him feel accepted and special.

Your parents moved away when you were 7 and Sean was 16. You cried when you had to say goodbye, and you looked over your seat in the car and out the back window as your parents drove away.

Now, Sean was 28, and getting closer to 30 what felt like every day. No dream job, no girlfriend, an apartment in the same town he’d been raised in. His mom invited him over for lunch or dinner every Sunday, and he always went. Today he had just gotten through the door and was hanging his coat up when he heard running behind him. He turned around just in time for someone’s arms to wrap around his chest and bury their head against him. The recognition was instant, though held in denial for some moments.

You sure as hell _weren’t_ a kid anymore.


	25. Xanadu| Charles/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! Xanadu by Electric light orchestra

Charles was convinced that you were eternal. Not because you never changed, you most certainly did. Your hair, your skin, the lines besides your eyes, everyday those things were different. No, you were eternal in that no matter what light he beheld you in, whether it was a new dawn, a starry sky, or an elongated summer twilight, his joy in seeing you never dulled. There was never a moment in which he wasn’t struck with, at the very least, a quiet yet unrelenting passion in your presence.

They say that paradise for every man incalculably different, but impossible to the same degree. But Charles had found his.


	26. They Call The Wind Maria| Flaco/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! they call the wind maria from paint your wagon

Flaco supposed that reflection and reminiscing was something that increased exponentially with age, and he refused to fight it. He had spent his entire life fighting after all, and had earned the right to sit back and enjoy his own story as he remembered it.

He remembered his childhood, how ancient it was, and how brief. The gang life called to him early, as it did to most children trapped within the harsh and unyielding lifestyles of the proletariat. Those years were both mercilessly cruel and unimaginably kind to him, he who turned to a life of violence and criminal infamy, he who survived the call of the wild for all of the years that it did call while countless others fell face-down, abandoned, and penniless. Exciting and thrilling as they were, he would not call them the best years of his life. He would reserve that judgement call for the moments before he truly died.

So far though, the years in the lead were those he spent with you. He remembered his many years in a literal icy solitude, and while they were necessary to sculpt him into the man that you would fall in love with, he was glad that they were over now. As most women do, you entirely changed his standard of living. Suddenly, all of those things he had once considered tenements of his own personal religion were meaningless. Riches, duel-winning, glory, debauchery– all now meant nothing when put in competition with your raw and genuine affections. Every ten years or so in his life, Flaco became convinced that he had it all figured out, and he was always wrong.

His picture adorned cigarette cards, his name adorned legends passed down, and yet dreams (as they often do) become underwhelming when realized. The only remembrance he needed was yours.


	27. Humility| Charles/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuffle! Humility by gorillaz

Charles’ hand is soft in its firm grasp of yours, and you know your palm is sweaty from the one-two combo of the hot sun and your nerves, but he doesn’t mind at all. His hair sits mostly in a loose bun, and the locks that stray from it and whip around in the breeze while the two of you rollerskate down the boardwalk are gorgeous in their shine and angelic glow. The image of him against the sunny beach horizon is one you’ll cherish forever.

You were new to skating, while it seemed like Charles was a natural at just about everything, but you couldn’t deny that having him teach you and hold your hand in case you fell was much better than being any good on your own. His smile is a reflective one, and it reaches, curving the scars on his face. He’s in awe of you, occasionally looking down to your feet when your balance wavers, and otherwise looking up at him with a laughing face that squints your eyes.

His fanny pack makes a shuffling sound when he moves. That’s from the tin of bandages he brought. Mostly for you. Pretty much completely for you.


	28. Mermaid| Arthur/Reader (Pirate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> I think a pirate AU could be really fun! The Van der Linde gang is instead the crew of notorious pirate ship Annabelle, and one of the last roaming the seas. Reader could be a new crew member or a captive or a hostage being used to hold off rival pirate Colm or the privateers (the Pinkertons). What are your thoughts?

Arthur heard the faint sloshing of water behind the door as he approached, and sure enough Sean emerged, drenched with saltwater and wiping away the hair clinging to his face.

“She in love wit’chu yet? 16th time’s the charm, right?”

“Be quiet, _you_. She was jus’ funnin’ me, t’ats all. I’m wearin’ ‘er down, jus’ you wait, Arthur!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Sean flicked some water onto Arthur before taking his leave, the older man wiping his face with his sleeve before opening the door, scanning the room. The dim lamp light reflected against the water in a large cat-footed tub, and the surface became interrupted when you peaked out just enough to see who had entered. Your big, black eyes shone wetly, as did the skin on your webbed fingers as they came out to grip the edge of the tub.

Everything about you reminded Arthur of how little you belonged here. Here, on this vessel of land-dwelling men, of whom you knew little. Of you, they knew even less. Arthur perched himself on an old upturned crate before digging into his satchel, watching you from the corner of his eye. You lifted your head above the water before laying it to rest on the arm against the rim of the tub, watching intently while your shallow nostrils flared inquisitively. He offers you a piece of dried fish from his hand, and you use your hands to take it, wondering if the wet texture of your skin disgusts him as he shivers. He knows that his reaction is for an entirely different reason.

Arthur used to be afraid that you’d bite his fingers off, back when he believed what Dutch had said about you being a vicious siren of the deep, ready and willing to take the lives of men at any given opportunity. You were to be sold to the highest bidder when they reached port, likely to someone who would gut you to study your insides or simply sell your parts to collectors and whoever else would pay.

Now he knew that you were nothing like that. Despite your sharp teeth and strong tail, you knew you were outnumbered– you hissed and splashed because you were afraid. Arthur would often guard you in the night, and that’s when you would wail and gurgle, calling for help from sisters who could not hear you. You cried salty tears, just like he did. Your vocations of distress hurt Arthur’s ears, but he would not rob you of them. He tried to do his part to make things more bearable by bringing you snacks and reading to you, which helped, though he still wasn’t sure if you could really understand him.

Recently, you had begun trilling at him– a sort of humming through your gills he couldn’t really decipher, but it had begun to sound more and more like his name in drawn out syllables. _Arr-thur_. Countless people every day called Arthur by his name, to the point where he had forgotten how meaningful it could be. Maybe it felt so special when you said it because for all of those people, it was easy. There was no knowing how difficult or even painful it was for you, but you did it anyways.

He hopes you’ll teach him your name soon. 


	29. Starved| Bill/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request some headcanons for the first time between a reader and a very touch starved Bill Williamson?

Every touch and caress on your body was light and shaky with trepidation as Bill trailed his hands up your body, his eyes darting away from their contact with yours to linger where the two of your bodies touched. He couldn’t remember that last time he’d received any physical affection he didn’t pay for, unless you counted punches to the shoulder.

“I might not be any good,” he murmurs, his cheeks blistering red, “I ain’t done this for a while,” _and I’d be lying if I said I was ever any good to begin with_ , he thinks. Your hands, even in the simple yet caring act of unbuttoning shit shirt, makes his whole body feel light and warm.

“As long as it’s you, I’ll be happy.”

Reblog. Opens in new window [Text Post posted 1 month ago. Opens in new window ](https://redemptionbaby.tumblr.com/post/620783936377896960/can-i-request-some-headcanons-for-the-first-time)


	30. Surprise| John/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Could I get a surprise blow job headcannon with Arthur, Charles and maybe an idiot John, because John being an idiot is canon and we love him, if that's okay

“You sure you wanna do this? Now?” John murmured while you were already on your knees, undoing his belt with practiced ease while he leaned against a bookcase. You could still hear the clinking of champagne glasses and partygoers laughing from inside the study. Locked with the proper key, thanks to your sticky fingers, despite Dutch having said this party was “strictly reconnaissance”.

You can already feel how hard and warm he is through his pants, and his constant rough groans from your every wayward touch aren’t working well to convince you of his apprehension. You look up at him.

“This is a party, after all. Shouldn’t we be having fun?” You cooed, all too aware of John’s inability to say no to you, and how hard it is to get him thinking with something other than his dick once he’s started.

“Hey now, if you’re offerin’ I ain’t gonna refuse. I’d have to be outta my mind to do that,” he said, attempting to be a little sultry, and it kinda worked. That was what made John attractive, the very obviously rough and unpracticed earnestness behind everything he did.

“Then lean back and enjoy.”


	31. Surprise| Javier/Reader

Javier hums in tickled curiosity while he still resides halfway in his dreams, just barely feeling the ghost of your touch against his cock. His breathing stays steady as you take him into your mouth, lazily swirling your tongue around the head. Your lover stretches and groans while his joints pop, one of his hands coming down to rest on the back of your head and guide you into a bobbing motion.

He clenches his eyes before they slowly flutter open and he gazes down across his body at you, adoringly as usual. His other hand comes to cup your face and his thumb rubs into your cheek affectionately while he watches you at work. You look up at him from beneath heavy lashes in a tempting way that makes him throb in your mouth.

“What’s the occasion muñeca? Is it my birthday or something?” He grits out through his yawning. He hisses when your tongue strokes a vein on the underside of his shaft.

“Just thought it would be a nice surprise. Is that so bad?” You pop him out of your mouth and stroke with an idle hand while he throws his head back against your shared bedroll. He lets out some unintelligible and quiet curses when you put your lips back on him and take him down to the base, your throat stroking him in a way he’s far too sensitive for first thing in the morning.

“Bad? No, never. Not from you, cariña. I must be the luckiest man on earth”


	32. Breeding kink [Arthur]

You’d been dating Arthur long enough that you’d decided it was about time to fulfill a fantasy of his: fucking you raw and cumming in you. He’d been trying to tempt you into it for a long time, with promises of how he was safe and it’d feel a lot better, but he didn’t push you past that. But being as you were on the pill and trusted him unconditionally, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. You stopped him one night as he was just about to dig through your nightstand for a condom.

“You’d better mean what you’re sayin’, rabbit. Cause once you give me the go-ahead, I ain’t gonna stop,” he rasped into your ear, and continued to press open mouthed kisses against your jaw and neck. You might’ve imagined it, but it seemed like he was sucking and biting harder than usual-- and the hands beneath your shirt (which was actually one of his) tugged at your nipples and groped your breasts  _ almost _ to the point of pain. You sighed, your response interrupted by a broken whimper leaving you as he moved down to mouth one of your tits, biting at the nipple lightly.

“I mean it, Arthur. I mean it.”

With that, he grinned, anything but innocent, and pushed you down onto your back. One of his large hands found a solid grip on your hip, while the thumb of the other spread you open for him to admire. He gazed, almost lovestruck, at the flushed softness of your cunt as it drooled nectar onto his waiting cock head. Your little clit was pretty and swollen from some of his earlier affections, and he prodded against you, feeling the slightest kiss of the muscles at your entrance flexing.

“C’mon,” you moaned. “Th-that’s  _ embarrassing _ , please,” you begged, arms coming up to cover your face-- and unfortunate habit that Arthur had been trying to curb during the course of your relationship. His hands struck quick and true at your wrists, where he pinned them to either side of your head. The pressure of his hot cock head against your pussy increased as he leaned over you, careful not to penetrate you until he was good and ready.

“Rabbit,” he growled, “you oughta learn when to let a man admire what’s his-- deny the faithful their idol, and they’re libel to become a little less  _ compassionate _ .” He let go of one of your wrists, staring you down as his hand retreated in warning for you to keep it where it was. He cupped your cheek, thumb running soothingly against the skin. The look he gave you was nothing short of adoring.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna fuck you so special, you’ll be ruined for anybody else.”

With that, he sheathed himself in your aching cunt. He told himself that he was gonna go slowly-- he wanted to savor this moment, after all-- but in that instance, feeling your raw heat was just too much for him to resist. The truth was that you’d ruined him for anybody else a long time ago. His pace was rough and unforgiving, he was already addicted to the way the silk of your walls hugged his dick, and he wanted more. Arthur, as he often did, found himself so lost in the eden that was  _ you _ , that he couldn’t keep his damned mouth shut.

“Y’know how long I’ve wanted this? A long fuckin’ time, rabbit. I ain’t ever been the sentimental type, but…” for once he hesitated in his vulgarity. Arthur didn’t want to scare you, not truly, but at the same time you created this fire in his chest. A heat so intense, he wanted to rip himself open at the sternum and bare his heart to you.

“I wanna fuck a baby into you,” he growled, “breed you just like a rabbit. Knock you up so well you won’t even  _ think _ about leaving me.”

It was possessive, it was terrible, it was almost dehumanizing. But seeing the bleeding, desperate heart behind his eyes as he said it made you moan like a little bitch. And he loved you all the more for it. Your pussy was like a vice against his cock now, and he wasn’t gonna last.

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you, rabbit? Take everything I have to give you,” he grabbed your hand and splayed it posessively against your belly with his, right over your womb. “Right here.”

All you could do was mewl affirmations and affections at him, and he was blushing red all the way down to his chest. He angled your hips against his and hit deeper, until you could feel him kiss your cervix with his cock. Then he started working your clit like it was his job, desperate to feel you milk him as he came. And, well, you wouldn’t dare disappoint.

The flutter of your walls in climax made Arthur damn near swallow his own tongue as he grit his teeth and growled, stilling his stuttering hips to paint your walls with ribbons of his hot cum. He collapsed onto you quickly, keeping his elbows propped so his weight comforts rather than smothers you. Soon he’ll get up, run you a bath, get you a drink, but until then he purrs words of love against the crook of your neck.


End file.
